


I Riden Så

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Intimacy, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ...Gentle mornings and trans Xander.





	I Riden Så

It's the sunlight that wakes Laslow up , its golden beams shining down upon his face and illuminating his soft , freckled skin in gentle tones of yellow and orange . He shifts to face one Xander soundly sleeping, and if he's being honest...

He'll never quite get used to waking up by his side , try as he might . There's something so special and intimate in waking up to his sleeping form , in being able to see Xander , not the King, all soft and vulnerable and human . He's gently snoring, long eyelashes touching his cheeks and mussed curls pooling around his head like a halo. The sheets are haphazardly tangled in their legs , still bare from last night's endeavours. Xander's arm is lazily thrown over Laslow's waist, white scars covering his entire body. There is such a wonderful harmony in Inigo's dark skin against Xander's paleness, just as their words clash when they sing to each other in their first language. 

The tongue Xander's mother taught him has sharp values and melodic vowels all blending into a bold but not brash sound that flows so wonderfully , words spoken with the hint of a smile on his lips .

Inigo's is melodic , flowing effortlessly as words roll off his tongue. He wonders if Xander understands him when he whispers promises against his forehead late at night and in the early mornings.

He leans close to place a loving kiss on his forehead. 

"... Las...?"

" Good morning, darling," Inigo softly murmurs as he reaches down to lace their fingers together, wedding rings gently clacking.

"... Morning," Xander murmurs , a hint of a yawn in his voice as he cracks an eye open to give his husband a loving glance . In response, Inigo runs a gentle hand through his hair , leaning down to place a soft kiss on his lips, and then another , and then one on his nose.

"... I still don't understand why you love my beak so much," Xander teases sleepily . 

" I think it's charming!" Inigo chuckles , and Xander kisses Inigo's knuckles , bruised from last week's bar fight . It wasn't without reason , though. He'd defend Peri any day .

Inigo watches him as he cups his face and leans in to kiss his cheek... And he absolutely scratches it .

" Ow-!" Inigo huffs, freckled face red .

" Oh, I'm so sorry, I haven't...shaved..." Xander whispers, tracing his stubbled chin . 

And then they realise what's happening .

Xander has never grown facial hair before . It would make sense , given his body. But Inigo realises he was right to notice his shoulders getting broader , his jaw sharper...

His husband slowly growing into a body that's more like himself. Finally.

Xander looks at him , and Inigo has known him long enough to know that he's trying not to cry , but then a happy tear rolls down his cheek and they won't stop coming . Inigo gently kisses them away, his eye falling on the painting across their bed of an infant Xander with his mother and father .

Xander's crying softly calms down...and he looks at whatever Inigo's gaze is lain on, namely the painting.

" ... She'd be so proud of you," Inigo murmurs, pulling him close to kiss. 

" I-Inigo, fuck..." Xander gasps ." I just cried , you wanna make me cry again?"

Inigo chuckles, kissing his ring finger . They settle into a slow pace of kissing and holding and bare skin being pulled closer with gentle gestures , to be as close as possible as they can be to each other, to feel their hearts beating against one another.

"... Xander?"

" Yeah?"

" For the record, I think you look better shaved."

" I think you'll change your mind once I kick you off the bed , darling husband."


End file.
